Mythrisha
|-|Armoured= |-|Unarmoured= Summary Mythrisha is the Law of Time, the abstract embodiment of humanity's understanding of the flow of time. Like the other Divine Laws, she was created by Alaya as a sentient extension of itself in order to enforce her Law upon the world and punish those who would go against it. However, she grows bored due to her near complete knowledge of the space-time of Alaya's domain, and grows fascinated by Hallows and their ability to escape her sight and be unpredictable. Because of this, she likes to watch and interfere with them on their escapades to see what happens. She initially starts as an irritation towards Alex and his teammates because of this, but eventually becomes a strong ally. When Alastor takes control of Alaya and the rest of the Divine Laws are re-written to serve him, Jonathan Hall uses his Affinity to sever the connection between Mythrisha and Alaya, saving her from corruption but also weakening her significantly. The two later begin a romantic relationship. Appearance and Personality Like the other Divine Laws, Mythrisha has no true form, and can freely change. However, she prefers female form, with her most liked form being the one seen above. Mythrisha's personality is one of childlike nature that belies a great deal of wisdom about the world due to her nature. When it comes to Hallows, rather than be antagonistic towards them as most Divine Laws are, she is fascinated by them and often seeks them out to question them and watch or interfere (never to the point of maliciousness though) with their adventures. She considers Khurshid her elder sister, despite A) them technically being the same age (as all Divine Laws from the same Alaya are) and B) Mythrisha being vastly stronger than Khurshid (due to being an Greater Law) As a Divine Law, during combat, Mythrisha tends to simply freeze her opponents in time and leave them like that for a while. If the opponent is resistant to time stops or slows, she will instead reverse or accelerate the time to weaken them. If that still doesn't work for some reason, she will simply BFR them to the end of time. If that still doesn't work, she's start erasing their time. If she does need to get in a physical fight with them for some reason though, she will make heavy use of her time acceleration, ability to attack through time, and teleportation. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Mythrisha, Law of Time, "Trisha", "That annoying Law" Origin: Monarchverse Gender: Inapplicable, prefers female form Age: Billions of years Classification: Divine Law, Greater Law, Law of Time Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation (on a conceptual level, can expand, compress, stop, reverse, accelerate, and erase time of both individuals and the solar system, can ignore resistances to time manipulation, can enforce the concept of time on timeless beings or force those outside time back into it) , Law Manipulation (determines the laws of the world that govern the flow of time and, to a more limited degree, causality), Power Nullification (passively nullifies abilities around her that go against her Law), Causality Manipulation (can influence causality as a byproduct of influencing time, can reverse the order of events to make her attacks never miss, by erasing events from time she can make them have never happened). Age Manipulation (by accelerating or reversing time, Mythrisha can age people to death, or de-age them into non-existence), Statistics Amplification (can increase her speed by accelerating her personal time), BFR (can teleport others to any point throughout time and space), Portal Creation (can create portals through time and space throughout Alaya's Domain), Time Travel (can travel to both ancient past and future, can attack through time), Teleportation (can teleport anywhere throughout time and space) Summoning (can summon people through time and space from the past, present or future), Clairvoyance and Precognition (can clearly see almost all events throughout all of time and space in past, present and future), Immortality (Type 2, 3, 4, 5 and 8, reliant on Alaya), Regeneration (True-Godly, even if she is erased Alaya will restore her), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Non-Corporeal, Shapeshifting (can freely determine her form), Abstract Existence (conceptually embodies time on all levels within Alaya), Nigh-Omnipresence (due to embodying time), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (lacks a soul) Attack Potency: Unknown (her power does not focus on destruction, instead ignoring durability in a variety of ways. As a Greater Divine Law and an extension of Alaya she has a higher "cosmic ranking" than the likes of Azathoth and Nyarlathotep, but it is unclear if this translates to direct power) Speed: At least FTL with time slow (has slowed time to the point where lightning appears completely frozen, but this is not even close to the full extent of her power), Pseudo-'Omnipresent' within the Universe (a conceptual being who exists where ever time or the experience of time does) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Infinite Range:'' ''Outerversal (Her domain exists even within the Yog-Sothothium layer, a dimensionless void containing multiple infinitely dimensioned universes. Her concept expands based on perception, belief and experience, and thus as long as something is experiencing some form of time, progress, change, etc. she even has a presence in timeless places) Standard Equipment: 'Her staff, though it is not necessary for her. 'Intelligence: High. She was previously nigh-omniscient and perceived all of past, present and future throughout the Universe, but the activation of the Black Pillars shattered the progress of fate and undid much of much should have been, so she no longer knows everything that has and will happen. Weaknesses: Her ability to bypass resistances to time manipulation does not work on those who operate on different or no conceps of time (such as Hallows and Voidborn). Notable Abilities: *'The Law of Time:' Mythrisha has complete conceptual control over time and the laws that govern it on all levels of the Universe. She is capable of altering the ways time works on a fundamental level, capable of reversing, compressing (merging past, present and future into a single moment, effectively duplicating things), accelerating, slowing, stopping and even erasing time across the solar system. This control over time is so powerful she can even affect things that are not conventional time, such as over-riding Khurshid's control over "spiritual time" that only affects souls, or undoing the events within the Yog Sothothium, where conventional time does not exist. By altering the concepts of time, she can also alter or control other people's time manipulation, do things like turn the ability to accelerate one's time into the ability to slow or stop one's time. She can also travel or create portals through time, and can freely attack through time to land hits even if the target dodges (by targeting their past self who had not yet dodged), summon beings from the past, present or future within Alaya's Domain, or banish targets to any point in the Universe. Additionally, she can use her powers over time as a form of causality manipulation, reversing the flow of time of events to make it so that her attacks will never miss due to hitting the opponent before she uses them, or undoing damage to herself by erasing the time in which the attack hit her. Finally, her place as the Law of Time means that no being that operates by her Law can resist her power, even if they would normally be capable of resisting time manipulation on her level due to their own power. However, her authority as the Law of Time does not grant her power over those operating by a different Law of Time (e.g. those from a different Alaya, Hallows) Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Time Users Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Black Pillar Characters